Mapuche (Civ6)
Combat Strength bonus against civilizations that are in a Golden Age. |unit = Malón Raider |building = Chemamull |leader = Lautaro |leader-bonus-name = Swift Hawk |leader-bonus-description = Defeating an enemy unit within the borders of an enemy city causes that city to lose 20 Loyalty. Pillaging a tile within the borders of an enemy city causes that city to lose 5 Loyalty. |leader-agenda-name = Spirit of Tucapel |leader-agenda-description = Tries to keep his cities loyal, and dislikes civilizations who fail to do this. Likes civilizations who gain cities due to their Loyalty pressure. |empire_name = Mapuche Empire |adjectives = Mapuche |location = Western South America, in the modern states of Chile, as well as portions of Argentina and the Patagonia region. |size = Dispersed throughout an area of at least 300,000 sq. miles (775,000 sq. kilometers) |population = Est. 700-800k in the 16th Century, ~1.7 million descendants presently. |irl-capital = No centralized capital city. }} The Mapuche people represent a civilization in Civilization VI: Rise and Fall. Their colors are blue (#0570E4) and light blue (#53C1FF), and they are led by Lautaro. The Mapuche civilization ability is Toqui, which provides their units with a 25% XP bonus if trained in a city with an established Governor and a +10 Combat Strength bonus against civilizations experiencing a Golden Age. Their unique unit is the Malón Raider, and their unique tile improvement is the Chemamull. Strategy 'Toqui' The civilization ability of the Mapuche encourages them not to shy away from waging war. Unlike most other militaristic civs, however, they don't need to start building a massive army as soon as the game begins. Their first priorities should be to scout the surrounding area for high-Appeal terrain, found new cities, and build Monuments and Theater Squares to start earning and Governor Titles. They'll be ready to start building their army once they have Encampments and Governors in the cities they plan to use as unit training centers - even without military buildings, this will give their units a 25% XP bonus. Each time a new era dawns, they can capitalize on their bonus by attacking any opponents who've earned a Golden Age, and their units' XP bonuses will allow them to earn high-tier promotions faster than their opponents. Once the Mapuche discover Gunpowder, they can use their Malón Raiders to lead their forces into battle, lay siege to enemy cities and protect the ones they capture until they can be integrated into their empire. 'Swift Hawk' Under Lautaro, each enemy unit defeated within the territory of an enemy city will reduce its Loyalty by 20 and each pillaged tile will reduce its Loyalty by 5. Thanks to this, the Mapuche can potentially gain control of enemy cities without ever attacking them directly. If they have a large enough force of veteran units, they can abuse this ability by striking deep into hostile territory and mowing down any units the enemy sends to protect the core cities. Defeating as few as five units can cause a city to rebel, which will force the enemy to deal with the newly independent city's militia while the Mapuche fall back and refocus their attack on other cities they want to capture. Be very careful with this ability, as it is quite counter-synergetic when going for a Domination Victory. Killing too many units in too short a time can flip a city that's ripe for the taking, turning it into a Free City with full HP and its own militia, and killing too many of the Free City's units without increasing the Loyalty pressure on it will flip it right back to the original owner. As strong as it sounds in theory, there are practical limitations on the usefulness of the ability: when fighting a nearby neighbor, the Mapuche risk turning their enemy's cities into Free Cities and increasing the work they have to do to capture them; when fighting a distant neighbor, any cities that the Mapuche flip or capture will likely rejoin their original owner in a few turns anyway. Therefore, the best way to use this ability is to kill a maximum of four units - this will reduce enemy cities' Loyalty to around 20, inflicting a 100% penalty to all yields and growth and making those cities burdens to the entire empire. 'Chemamull' If the Mapuche plan to follow a more peaceful path to victory or are surrounded by favorable terrain, they can earn large amounts of and by building Chemamull on tiles with high Appeal. This becomes easier when they discover Conservation and can plant Woods to increase the Appeal of surrounding tiles, or when they assign a Surveyor Governor with Parks and Recreation to a city and build City Parks around the sites where they want to place Chemamull. However, they should be careful not to build them on coastal flatland unless they need the more than the extra and they could get from Seaside Resorts. If the Mapuche want to open up a lot of new places to build Chemamull or increase the yields of those they've already built, they should make an effort to build the Eiffel Tower. 'Victory Types' The bonuses of the Mapuche are most helpful when seeking a Domination Victory. However, with the proper setup and liberal use of Chemamull, they also have a good chance to win a Cultural Victory later in the game. Civilopedia entry Cities Citizens Males: * Amaru * Anta * Asto * Hakan * Inti * Kunak * Manko * Raymi * Sumaq * Urqu Females: * Achiq * Akllaasisa * Ch’ayna * Huch’uykilla * Illari * Izhi * Karwasisa * Qhawa * Quri * Yachay Modern males: * Anku * Kuntur * Mallku * Qhapaq * Ruq’a * Sami * Tupaq * Ullanta * Uturunku * Waman Modern females: * Achiyaku * Huchuysisa * Imasumaq * Kukuli * Miski * Pilpintu * Yma * Qullqi * Tamya * Waqar Trivia * The Mapuche civilization's symbol is the sun of the cultrun, which appears on the Chilean Mapuche flag. * For some reason, the Mapuche names used in the game are actually Incan names. * The Mapuche civilization ability is a title conferred to Mapuche war leaders. Gallery File:Malon Raider in-game (Civ6).jpg|The Malón Raider, the Mapuche unique unit File:Chemamull in-game (Civ6).jpg|The Chemamull, the Mapuche unique improvement File:Mapuche capital.JPG|Mapuche capital in Medieval Era Videos Related achievements External links * https://civilization.com/news/entries/civilization-vi-rise-and-fall-lautaro-leads-the-mapuche/ ru:Мапуче (Civ6) Category:Mapuche